Transformers prime:Primal rage
by Autobotbruticus
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so bear with me if you would be so kind. This is about Jack being mutated into a cybertronian but i put a few twists to the stroy of the series to fit in with the story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: What happened.

Everything was in darkness, there was nothing else than darkness, except for the lone 16 year old boy, with black hair wandering aimlessly throughout.  
"Hello?" he called out, "Arcee, Optimus, anyone", He did this for what seemed like days, until finally he came to the conclusion that noone was coming the find him. He sat down on the groundand curled up trying to comfort himself in the fact he was alone.  
"OK Jack keep it together" reassuring himself, "Your friends just don't know where you are, they would never abandon you".  
He repeated this to himself for quite a while before suddenly a white light suddenly blasted out of the blue engulfing jack in it's radiance, the light blinded Jackwhile causing him to suddenly cripple under immense pain and started a loud ringing in his ears.  
After a few seconds the area around him started to form around him as his sight returned to him.  
A giant, blurred red figure suddenly come into Jack's view "Well, well" a egotistic voice suddenly sounded it was distant but the figure saying it was obviously right in front of him. "Glad your still with the living. Lord Megatron would completely destroy my finish if I let his only advantage die on us"  
'Megatron?' thought Jack, 'Oh no don't tell me'. By now Jack sight has returned to him revealing tht the figure that was a blurred mess was non other than the self-obsesed con Knockout.  
"Hmm, looks like you aren't too badly injured form the capture, but what do i know about human biology", Knockout then proceeded to clean most of Jack's injuries. 'What, happened why am I on the nemesis how did I get these injuries' Jack's mind raced to tryand fill in the blanks that he didn't notice a sinister looking silver robot that was know for his anger as well as his immense strength.  
Megatron walked into the the med bay. Only when Megatron talked to Knockout that Jack relised the tyrant was in the room. "Ah I see prime's favourite fleshling has finally woke up, Knockout i commend you in helping the human regain concsiousness after you nearly butchered the kidnapping" Megatron snarled.  
Knockout back up in hope to save his finish from being scratch. Megatron then turnerd to Jack who was white with fear, not only is he captured and is on the nemesis he is now face to face with Megs himself. He then turned back to Knockout "What did you do about the autobot femme Knockout" he demanded.  
Knockout had a look of horror in his face, "Ah-well you see-Lord Megatron" he stuttered "During the mess me and breakdown made during the kidnapping, we had her on the verge if joining the well of allsparks-b-but the other autobots appeared, it ws either kill her and risk of failing the mission or leave with the objectve".  
"Hmm, at least you were thinking about the objective for once, and for that i won't personally scratch your finish off as punishment"  
"Oh thank you Lord Megtron" Knockout thanked while on his knees.  
"But" Megatron continued "If you let the human escape, i swear i'll personally throw you off the nemesis!" with that Megatron eturned his field of view on Jack.  
"So human, or should i say Jack, you are going to tell me what i want and i may end your life to spare you the pain of what you may face if you retain any information for me".  
Jack looked at him dead in the optics. "Go to hell"  
This ticked Megatron a little, he procceded to break on of Jack's bruised legs causing him to scream in pain. "I'll say this again, you will tell me what i want to know and i'll spare you the pain"  
"Still not changing my mind Bucket head" Jack said definalty although wobbly still trying to ignore his broken leg.  
"Ok then" growled Megatron he then activated a comlink. "Come to the med bay this instant, we have an old friend here that we'd like you to meet".  
Jack did not like the sound of it, "Who was that?"  
Megatron ignored him "Knockout come with me your expertise is needed elsewhere"  
"What about the human" asked Knockout.  
"Don't worry about the fleshling 'she' won't be long", With that they left the room along with Knockout.  
All was now silent, Jack was lost in thought trying to figure out what happened, suddenly a vision appeared showing him and Arcee driving throught the desert when a energon bolt hit both of them forcing Arcee to transform and Jack to be sent flying in to the sand bruised and covered in minor burns, Knockout and Breakdown appeared on the scene, then the flashback ended due to the med bay doors suddenly opening. Two purple optics saw Jack causing the figure to smile. "Hello Jack" said the femme.  
"Airachnid!" he said out load, 'this is not good' he then thought, 'if she's here then who knows what she'll do to me'.  
"I did not expect you to be the person Megatron was on about" she told him while getting closer, "Megatron want information and I want for what you did to my collection win win for both of us don't I think, now then".  
She then stabbed Jack's other leg with here sharped digit", causing Jack to scream.

Meanwhile at the Autobot base Arcee was lying unconsious on the berth, while ratchet was attending to her wounds. "A good thing June was on a work trip for a while or she would be panicking like no tomorrow" said Miko although sounding care-free she was also worried.  
"What about Arcee Miko?" Raf pointed out "what would she be feelng like that she may lose another partner".  
"Can you two be quiet it's hard enough trying to patch up Arcee with the primitive tools I have at my disposable".  
Optimus then drove into base along with Bulkhead and Bumblebee. "Can't believe we lost them" said to Bee.  
("Bulk there was nothing we could do, they already had Jack and were about to go through a ground bridge") Bee responded.  
Optimus remained quiet, leaning aginst a wall watching over Acree while she was being repaired. Raf noticed Optimus was being quieter thn normal.  
"Prime is wasn't your fault we lost Jack there was nothing you could of done" reassured Optimus. Optimus averted his view to Raf "I know Raf, but it doesn't help the fact that we have failed to protect him from the decepticon, but rest assured we will not rest until we get him back".  
"So what's the plan boss" Bulk asked.  
Optimus hed his chin while thinking for a sec, "We'll wait till more decepicon activity emerges then well find Jack by interogating a captive be it vehicon or other bots"  
("So we wait") Bumblebee asked.  
Yes Bumblebbe that's all we can do beside pray to primus that he's still ok".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Wave's Return.

3 hours later on the nemesis

Airachnid was still taking her time with Jack, savoring every second of his screams as her claws tore through his skin like a hot knife through butter. Jack's condition was alot worse his body was covered in his own blood with large wound covering his body. "My my, little Jack" taunted Airachnid, normally the organisms i capture expire afterthis amount of torture but you still hang, im really impressed".

Jack weakly looked at her, although he has held on for this long, but if it keps up he won't last."Well Airachnid, i have been through worse, those giant insecticons of cybertron, treversing through a maniac of a ship, even the random scraplet attck at the base, however not even this tops the scraplets".

This made Airachnids optics sharpen with anger, she then proceeded to grab Jack's arm, "You sure this moment isn't topping your list" she commented then suddenly ripped Jack's arm clean off.

At this moment Megatron walked in to check up on the torture. "Airachind" he roared, "What the scrap you doing" he fired her away from Jack using his fusion cannon before activating his com.

"Knockout, come to the Medbay immediatly" he ordered.

As he was ordering Knockout to get to the bay, Airachind snuck out of the room while still holding Jack's arm. "At least I have a trophy if he passes".

Autobot base

Arcee began waking up. Her first sight was a bright light glaring down at here, "Is this the well of allsparks" she asked.

"No this is the base and you're still amoung the living" Ratchet sarcastically said before returning to a project he was working on, "I recommend you take it easy for a few cycles before you go back into any conflicts witht the decepticons".

Raf and Miko ran up to the now awake femme, "Arcee your okay" Raf called out.

"Raf of course she's okay, she's tangled with three insecticons at once and made it out ok" commented Miko.

Arcee began scanning her surroundings, "Where's Jack?" looking at the two then Ratchet who turned back to his project.

"Um i don't know how to say this Arcee" Raf told her while scrathing the back of his head.

"Jack got cptured by the decepticons that attack you when you were on your way back" interuptted Miko.  
There was a moment of silence, before Arcee tried to get off the berth she was on. "No,no no no no" she cursed, I can't lose him, I can't lose another parnter to the decepticons, I need to find him".

"Oh no you don't" ordered Ratchet in the condition your in you won't last a second if decepticons attack you again".

"Ratchet Jack's in danger I'm suppose to protect him, I can't sit here an do nothing who knows what they-" she nearly collapses as she takes her first step, however Ratchet was able to catch her before sh ehit the floor.

"Damn it Arcee i told you to rest" he scolded as he sat her back on the berth, "I'm sorry Arcee but you cannot get him back, and besides what would Megatron gain from killing Jack, he knows he's to valuable to us".

Arcee looking back at Ratchet, "It's not Megatron I'm worried about"

Back on the nemesis

Knockout managed to stop the bleeding caused by Airachnid tearing off Jack's arm, however Jack fell into a coma due to the loss of blood. "There my liege" Knockout commented, although it sacrifices my lusturous finish i managed to save the petty creature, however he has gone in some sort of stasis lock due to the loss of blood".

Megatron looked at Jack then back at Knockout, "How long do you think it'll take for him to regain consciousness?" demanded Megatron

"Hmm, difficult to say my liege, i have limited knowlegde on this creatures, it could be a week possible a month".

"Blast Airachnid, we could of had information from this human is she didn't cause it serious damage".

Soundwave enters the medbay "Soundwave what is it" demanded Megatron.

Soundwaves visor showed a picture of cybertron with a pulsing signal eminatting from it, a decepticon signal.

"A decepticon signal? Can you determine who it is Soundwave?"

Soundwave shakes his head.

"My leige I think it would be best if we ignore it" Knockout told "It could be an autobot trap".

"Maybe, Soundwave send a space bridge to those coordinates, im going to see who is sending this signal personally"

Soundwave immeddiatley activated the space bridge and a swirling vortex appeared, Megatron stepped through the and ended up on their dead planet.

He then looked around, "I order you to show yourself".

"As you command" said a robotic and emotionless voice.

From the darkness appeared a bulk cybertronian with one optic and a huge cannon on it's left arm. Megatrons angry scowl turned to an evil grin. He then chuckled. "Well looks like the upper hand we needed against the autobots, Soundwave re open the bride were bring back an old friend".

Back in the med bay Megatron returned through the swirling vortex with the cybertron. Knockout backed up in disbelief, "By the maker, he lives!"

The con looks at the med bay, then at Knockout "Megatron, the condition of this medbay is below regulation, and I find it illogical that this idiot is a medic".  
Knockout was going to protest aginst the bot before Megatorn cut him off. "Indeed Shockwave, however he is the only medic bot we have at the moment".

"A fair conclusion" Shockwave then looked at Jack, "I guess this is one of the primative lifeforms that live on this planet".

"Yes Shockwave, he is"

"Yeah they are pretty good at scratch my paint" complained Knockout.

"That doesn't seem to be a impossible task for any creature to do Knockout".

"Indeed Shockwave, however these creatures are not to be underestimated, this on here has been a thorn in my side for many day cycles now".

Shockwave and Megatron then exited the room leaving Knockout to maintain Jack.

"So Shockwave" began Megatron "After your so called demise, I guess you have been schemeing plans to change biology like you always do?"

"Indeed my lord, I have also started a new project that would give the ultimate Autobot hunter".

"Oh?" said Megatron intrigued, "What exactly is this project".

"Well my lord it involves cloning predacons to serve under your command, since they are natural predators, they are perfect for huntingdown any autobot they track formiles around".

"Interesting, so how long till the first predacon is ready?"

Shockwave stopped, "Sorry lord megatron but, i haven't made any predacons due to the lack of resources and proper equipment i had on cybertron".

"Pity".

"However there my be work around".

"What is it" asked Megatron.

"That human you have in the med bay, I could probably use him in helping clone Predacons".

This flabberghased Megatron. "How in Unicrons name can that Human help you clone predacons".

"You see my leige, on cybertron I have been conduction experiemnt on the organisms that still reside on cybertrons surface, altering there CNA to make them in to different creatures however I am still perfecting the test results".

"So you want to turn Optimus's pet into a predacon" glared Megatron.

"No my leige I would only turn him into a cybertronian if possible, I will try a new method, If it works, i could use some of it's fresh dna and use it to clone the first Predacon, then i would dum down the human so that it only does as you command".

Megatron thought on this for a moment, "So if this experiment works, I would have the ultimate hunters, 'and' Optimus's pet at my command.

"That's my hypothesis"

"What are the chances of this succeeding"

"Around 42% my leige"

"Hmm very well, you have my permission to start mutating that human"

"Thanks my lord".

Megatron continues to walk along the corridor all the thought on how Optimus wuld react about his own ally being the one to snuff his spark, the idea puts a smiles on his faceplate.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Negoiation.

It has been several day's since Arcee had woken up, Ratchet had announce she was once again fit for combat, however she remain in her quaters most of the time, only leaving whenever there were any decepticon activity in hopes to find anything on Jack. However, everytime she came out with nothing, all the vehicons didn't have any information, it as he didn't exist.

Everyone knew that Arcee was desprite to find him, they alway tried to help put her worries to ease. Arcee though was still not letting her worries go, she was beginning to neglect her energon, due to this she has be passing out due to the lack of energon, this was beginning to tick Ratchet since he had to put off his work on the synthetic energon to tend to Arcee. "Optimus" complained Ratchet, "Arcee had neglected her energon again, this is getting out of hand".

"Indeed old friend" replied Optimus in his usual neutral tone, "However you do realise that her actions are due to her feeling guilty about the loss of Jack".

Ratchet turned back to doing his work, "I know Optimus. Everyone knows. But it's been the 9th time this week. I fear if she neglects her energon again it could cause her permenant damage to her system".

Optimus then turns to the unconsious Arcee, then back to the doc "We need a lead, but i hate to say it but we ned Starscreams help".

"What!" Ratchet exclaimed with wide optics, "Optimus you can't be serious".

"I am old friend" walking towards the base computer, "But we have no choice, he is our best if only chance of getting Jack back".

"Optimus although yes you maybe right that he may be our only choice, but that slagging con cannot be trusted".

"I am aware of this Ratchet but we have no choice". Optimus then activated the computers communication grid and begn using the frequency Starscream used.

"Starscream this is Optimus Prime do you read?"

For a second noone answered until the treacherous voice of Starscream screeched "Optimus?" said "How are you contacting me?"

"You are using the same contact frequency you used to message us information about decepticon movements"

"Ah, I see," Starscream said with a slight tint of regret in his voice, "So, what does the great and mightly Optimus Prime want with this rouge?"

Optimus turned to Ratchet who was still not approving of this course of action. "We need to figure out where the nemesis will head to next" Optimus anwsered.

"For what reason?" asked Starscream, "Is it to extremiate Megatrons spark in his stasis, that's low even for you prime".

"That's no the reason why I am asking for you're help Starscream, tell us now and well give you 4 energon cubes for your service".

Ratchet then barged into the conversation "Optimus i do not advise of this, are energon supply is already quite limited giving some away could cost us greatly".

"Perhaps Ratchet but we have no choice".

Starscream was quiet for a while before answering "Make it 5 and we have a deal".

"Agreed".

"Ok, the nemesis has a set course in its mainframe it never deteriates from it's course unless it has too, even if that happens it will return to it's set course, I'd say it would be traveling across that wretched Jasper in around 3 day cycles from now around cloud level".

"Can we trust you Starsceam?"

"On my honor as a seeker".

Optimus was silent for a second.

"OK send your coordinates we will be delivering the cubes to you when we can".

He then hung up the call when the coordinate were recieved. Arcee came too at this point, "What happened" she said dizzily".

"You passed out due to lack of energon again Acree" Ratchet said in a huff before continuing his project.

"Also we have managed to find a way to get Jack back from Megatron's clutch's" Optimus told her.

Arcee's helm immediatley turned to Optimus, "Really then we need to get him" Arcee began getting off the berth but Ratchet stopped her.

"Ah, no you don't you need to rest before you walk again" ordered Ratchet.

"Sorry Ratchet, but I,m not going to sit her and let up the chance of getting my partner back."

"Well sorry to disappoint you but we cannot get on the nemesis until 3 days time"

Arcee locked at the doc, "And you know, where the Nemesis is location at specific time how?"

"We made a deal with Starscream to get the location of the nemesis, in return for some energon" answered Optimus.

"YOU WHAT?" shouted Arcee "YOU NEGOTIATED WITH THAT PARTNER KILLING SON OF A GLITCH"

"Acree we had no choice, but I intend to give him the energon after the mission, if he lies we'll give only two, now like Ratchet said rest up you'll need to be fully functional if you want to get your partner back.  
...

Shockwave's lab (Nemesis)

Shockwaves lab was filled with all sorts of tools and technology, Shockwave was currently looking over the data he was recieving fromm a giant glass tube he had at one end of the room. It contained a cybertronian which could easily tower over Optimus and Megatron (Around Predaking's size), the Cybertronian hand a similar appearance to the F.O.C Grimlock however t looked more movie like the the red visor was retractable and the mouth guard could also retract. It however was missing it's left servo, this however was noted and Shockwave had already made a duplicate of the other servo.  
Megatron walked into the scientiscts lab to check up on the progress to see the slumbering giant. "My my Shockwave", he complimented "I see you haven't lost your touch in creating abominations of nature".

"Indeed my lord" Shockwave responded in his emotionless tone "I have also already gathered enough of the subjects CNA and began cloning the Predacon at my lab of site".

"I see you still strive to impress me" now looking at Shockwave but still facing the Cybertronian in the tube.

"I always strive for perfection" he said as he was using a mechanical arm to fix the new arm in place to replace it's missing arm, "What would want to call this subject by the way my leige?"  
Megatron thougth for a moment, but couldn't think of anything, "I am unable to think of a name for now Shockwave I'll infrom you".

Megatron then left the lab, just as a screen near the tube said complete. Shockwave then walked over and opened the tube causing the liquid to spill over the floor, he then began messing around with the Cybertronians prossesor and rewire some brain functions to boost the creatures brute strength but left some wire unconnected to make sure it was very unintellegent.  
However when he was finished tinkering the Cybertronian began waking up.

The cybertronian looked at is servos then the rest of it's body,"W-W-What..happened...to me-e-e" it said.

Shockwave walked over to his creation "Greetings, I am Shockwave your creator".

"Shock-Shockwave, my cre-creator?" the cybertron said.

"Yes my creation your sole perpose is to serve lord megatron and destory the Autobots that get in his way".

"Auto-bots" repeated the cybertronian, suddenly the bot grabbed Shockwave by the helm shouting "NO" before slamming Shockwave against the wall and leaving the room.

The bot went on a rampagetearing through the Vehicons that were unfortunant to get in its way. Megtron had just returned to the bridge when a vehicon called warning everyone of the bot but being cut short. This did not bode well with Megatron. "Knockout" he bellowed.

Knockout jumped in surprise, but quickly regained his composure "Yes my leige".

"Shockwave creation is going rampant on my ship, let us see how well it it can cope against the dark star saber."

"What!" shouted shouted Knockout, "you expect me to go to the trophy room while that thing is roaming the halls, it'll do much worse thanruin my finish".

Megatron glared at him "Would you like it if I did it right now".

With that Knockout raced out of the room. But not long after Megatron left to confront the beast himself. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: New friend.

Megatron walked along the hallways in search for Shockwave's creation, Dreadwing ran into him along the way and is now accompanying him. "Lord Megatron what is your plan if we find the beast before Knockout returns with the Dark stak saber" asked Dreadwing.

Megatron looked at his loyal second in command, "If that is the case Dreadwing, I would fight it without the Dark star saber. However if it seems like i would lose find a way to divert it's attention from me then I'll do the rest".

"That doesn't seem honorable"

Megatron stops "Sometimes you have to stop having honor if you want to win the fight Dreadwing, and the way the beast is tearing through my ship it doesn't seem to have honor itself".

Suddenly a Vehicon was sent flying past them, they both turned their gaze to seem the Cybertronian, covered in scorch marks due to the being shot at, it had one look at Megtron before roaring "MEGATRON...Y-YOU'll PAY...FOR...WHAT YOU DID TO...ME".

Megatron then smiled, "Ah, I see Shockwave has dulled your processor functions, this should be easier than I thought I would be", Megatron then activated his blade then made positioned himself for to be more effective.

The Cybertronian then roared and charged at Megatron making a swing for him, but Megatron avoided the first hit then landed a few slash on the giants body. This however made the Cybertronian angrier, it then manage to throw a swing that made contact with Megatron stunning him allowing to continue it's assault, it grabbed him slamming him into the wall multiple time before throwing him across the hallway behind him.  
Megatron began getting up only to be forced back down by the Cybertronian. Dreadwing saw this happening, he readied his cannon however he hesitated to shoot for a second, but he pulled the trigger firing a grenade at the beasts back causing it to flich giving Megatron the chance to land few punches before flinging it into a doorway. Megatron got up and limped over to a control panel pressing a button, the cybertonian was getting up then heard a click behind him, he looked back at Megatron before Megatron pressed the other button opening the doors behind him, which was actually an area where an escape pod was..  
This caused the Cybertronian to be pulled outside, however the cybertronian managed to grab the sides of the doorway to prevent itself from being pulled out of the ship, it then began pullig itself back into the room, however Megatron aimedhis fusion cannon and annouced "Let you know you end was due to the Gladiator of Kaon, Megatron" before firing, blasting the Cybertronian out of the ship to the woodland thousands of feet below. MEgatron stood in the doorway to make sure the Cybertronian didn't somehow manage to cling onto the ship.  
He then activated his com before shutting the door, "Airachnid" he ordered, "I want you and flier vehicons to find where the beast landed to see if it's been disposed of, if it's alive bring be it's head".

At this moment in time Knockout returned holding the Dark Star saber, "Here you go my leige on Dark Star sa- wait where's tall, mad and scary".

Megatron just glares at Knockout before snatching the saber from him.

Woodlands (Below Nemesis)

The forest was peaceful, birds were chirping their exotic orchestra, the mammals were minding their own buisness, however this was completely ruined when a giant suddenly crashed throught the trees sending splinters everywhere before crashing into the ground leaving a deep crater. The giant tried getting up but it's servos wouldn't move, it's visor's red gradually went grey as the giant fell unconsious. However this giant was not alone for a single black haired male 2 years older than Raf and wore dark blue jeans and light blue jacket, happened to be around when the giant crashed, he went to investigate when caused the crater only to hide his head when he saw the Giant unconscious.  
"Oh my god" the boy said.

Autobot base

Rachet like usual was on his computer trying to run a simulation to se if his new method to make synth-en would work, like always it fails. "Frag it all" cursed Ratchet slaming his servos against the keyboard, this in turn flipped it to the map by mistake.  
He saw this before sighing before switching it back, but he noticed an unusual signal just on the outskirts of a city in America. "Optimus", he called out "You might want to see this".

Optimus waled up to the medic "What it is old friend?" he asked.

Ratchet answers still looking at the screen, "I'm picking up and odd energy signiture, it's nothing i've ever seen".

"Where is it old friend"

"It looks like it's on the outskirts of Crown city" answered Raf who had just exited Bumblebee who had just enter the base.

"(How do you know that Raf?)" Bumblebee chirped.

"I went there not too long ago with my family once"

Optimus looked at Bee, "Bumblebee get Arcee and Bulkhead, We are going to investigate that signal".

Bumblebee saluted before running down a corridor to their quaters.

10 minutes later

A swirling vortex opened in a forest, the Autobots walked out and checked their surroundings, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "Autobots split up, well have more chance of finding the cause of the signal" Optimus ordered, "Bee go with Arcee, Bulk with me".

The two groups went their sepreate direction, Bee and Acree walked through the forest. Bumblebee noticed that Arcee looked sltihgtly anxious. ("What's wrong Acree")

Arcee turned to Bee in response, she sighed "Still worried about Jack," she answered "it's been nearly a week since his capture who knows what condition he was in, also what would June say about me losing her son" her optic started leaking energon tears.

"I'm not even sure it's safe for me to protect him if I lost hem so easily" she cried through tears.

Bumblebee tried to comfort her, (Arcee, it's not your fault that you lost Jack)

"YES IT IS!" she snapped.

(No, it's not. You had to be psyhcic to know you would be ambushed, you wouldn't of been able to do anything, so don't blame yourself Cee, Jack wouldn't, we'll get him back I promise").

Acree started calming down, "Ok..."

("Ok. Now lets keep moving)

"Alright..."

For 10 minutes they walked until they saw an entire squadron of offlined vehicons.

Bumblebee activated his comm ("Optimus we've found what seems to have been a fight, there's many dead cons here").

"Alright Bumblebee stay put, well rendevous to your current location" Optimus said.

Arcee was already inspecting the scene, seeing if there was any clues which could of caused it, suddenly something caught her optic, it was a servo that didn't look like it belonged to a vehicon. She recognised it "Airachnid" she said with stern optics.

("Wait she was here?) asked Bee.

Arcee nodded, she thought to her self 'Was it her who did this, if it was why', she then threw the servo away. (Uh Cee you might want to see this) called Bee.

Acree quickly rushed over to see what Bumblewas concerned about, it was a giant footprint, along with much smaller prints along side it.

("Whatever made these tracks i don't want to meet")

"Looks like we have no choice" Acree told him "Looks like there was a human here and is with the bot" pointing out he smaller prints.

Optimus and Bulk arrived at this time, "Arcee, Bee find anything?" Bulk asked.

Bumblebee turned to the large bot "(Well Acree found out that Airachnid was amoung the cons that were here but she may have escaped") he began, ("However the bot probably responsible for this left tracks, and probably with a human") he pointed at the tracks.

Optimus looked in the direction the tracks lead, "Autobots we need to identify our mystery bot, to do that we need to follow it's trail, transform and roll out".

All the autobots took to their veichle forms before following the trail.

20 minutes earlier

Airachnid and the vehicons had arrived at the crater, Airachnid went to have a close a look, she was scarily close to the giant. "My, my look what Megatron done to you," she mocked "You look nothing like you used to now you are a freak. Just like me, I'll grant you mercy in ending you're life".

She raise her spider appendege aiming straight for it's head, at this very moment the boy who was hiding thought it would be a good idea to flee while they are distracted, but in the process ended up breaking stick that was on the ground diverting the attention of the all the cons. Airachnid turned and caught a glimpse of the boy, she grinned, "Well looks like I'll get another human for my trophy room", she then transformerd to her spider form before going after the human.

The boy began running like his life depended on it (which it did) however he didn't get far before he was grabbed by the spiders talons. "Don't worry little one, I'll make this quick".

She aimed her spider leg ready for the kill, but then a blast shot out of no where blasting the servo holding the boy clean off, causing the boy to fall to the ground with minor injuries but the servo pinning him. Airachnid looked in the direction where the blast came from only to see the giant getting back up with a giant cannon that resembles a path blaster, while holding her wound she barked at the vehicon to take it down, only to escape while she can. The giant quickly dispatched the cons tearing them appear and melting holes through their chests.

By the time the last con fell to the ground, the giant then sat itself on the ground, panting. It looked up and saw the boy pinned under the servo he shot off, he got up and lifted the spiders servo off the boy before checkign any injuries. After seeing the boy only had scraths on him he got up and began to leave. "Wait a second" the boy called out.

The bot turned, "Thanks for saving my life".

N-No... need to-to...thank me? it said.

It then began walking away, but the boy just ran after him, "What's your name"?

The bot stop, "Ja-Jack".

"Mine's Russel, by the way what are you?"

Jack looked at him, "I c-c-can't...say Russel, and also s...stop following me".

"Wait do you have anywhere to go?" Russel asked.

Jack stop he did have a place he could go but where was it, "Y-yes and...no".

"What do you mean?"

"I...do have a pl-p-place to... go... but don't... know where to go"

The boy held his chin as he thought for a second, "How about my Dad's scrapyard, you can blend in there,there's so much stuff there even you can hide there".

Jack looked at him, "And what...A-about your...Father...wo-wouldn't he fre-fre-ak out about a...living robot in his...scrapyard?".

"Well...We'd problem have to hide you from him for the time being, come if you're interested follow me".

Jack was hesitant at first but realise he doesn't really have any choice this human knows of his existance and he has nowhere to go so he followed Russel.  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: New reunion.

Jack had followed Russel through the forest toward where he will hide out for the time being till either he finds a way back to base or his friends manage to find him. They had to avoid a few bikers, hikers and other people along the way so it took longer than it would of to get to Russel's Dad's scrapyard. But after a while they managed to reach the gateway into the scrapyard. "Rus..sel why is door...huge?" Jack asked.

Russel rubbed the back his head looking quite embarrassed, "Well...my dad istalled this door to keep people out during closing hours, incase someone tries to steal something".

Jack looked confused, "W-why would...anyone want to st-st-eal random scrap?"

Russel shrugs, "I don't know, maybe it's because he see's anything as a treasure?"

"Th-that's a nice...way to th-ink about...wha-t he does".

"Yeah, but most people think he's a hoarder".

"Why's...that?"

Russel opens the gate, showing dozens of 20 foot tall shelves crammed with al sorts of random dohickeys.

"Oh" Jack said in surprise, "Well di-dn't...think it was...this bad".

"Yeah" Russel said looking at the ground, "anyway we need to hide yo-"

"Rusty!" a male voice called out, "You'll never guess the deal I made to get these limited edition..." a bearded man came round from behind one of the selves and saw Jack, "... gnomes..."

For a second the man just stared at Jack without flinching, before passing out from the shock. "Dad!" Russel called out running over.

Jack walked over, "So-o...this is y-y-our Dad".

"Yes he is, help me get him into the diner"

Jack turned to see an 80's diner at one end of the scrapyard, "H-how is there...?"

Russel looks up a Jack "My Dad built the scrapyard around it,now help me get him there".

He attempted to lift his old man up old ending up dropping him back to the dirt. Jack lifted Russel's Dad to the diner, and paved him on on of the tables, however he had to break a window in the progress.

Russel than ran behind the conter grabbinga glass before filling it with cold water before chucking it over his DAd bringing back to reality.

He spluters and coughs, "Rusty!", he shouted "Why in blazes did you..." he turned to see Jack again.

"Wait before you faint he's friendly he won't harm us". Russel quickly told him.

Jack waved. "And besides his name is Jack and he saved me from other bots".

"M-my n-n-names Denny" he shakey said "Wait you said other bots?"

"Dec-Dec...Decepticons" Jack told him. "Bad...bots".

Denny got off the table, before standing by Russel,"Well I must say thanks for you saving my boy's life, I'm in debt to you, whatever you need I can help the best I can".

Russel looked nervously at his father, "Uh Dad, he kinda needs a place to hide out for now, that's why he's here with me".

Denny looked at Russel then back to Jack, he held his chin thinking, "Well" he began "I do have an empty area at the back of the scrapyard I was planning to store some vintage freezers, but since you're here you can use it as long as you need it".

"Th-thanks, D-Denny, I'll try n-not...to cause, an-any probl-ems".

"It's no problem, Russel can you show our friend where he'll be staying".

"Ok, come on Jack" it's this way.

Denny just watched as his son was guiding a giant robot to an area in his scrapyard, for a second he actually grinned until he heard the roar of engines outside the gate.

"Now who could that be?"

Outside the gate

The Autobots were following the tracks that Jack had left after the incident, Arcee and Bumblebee lead the group while Bulkhead and Optimus followed behind. They reached the scrapyard and noticed the tracks made entered the scrapyard. "Scrap" Bulkhead cursed, "Whatever made those track has now probably exposed itself to humans".

"Meaning they could be in danger" Optimus continued. "Arcee you go round the side while we go through the front".

"Got it", Arcee then sped around the side of the scrapyard. The Autobots were about to transform when the gates suddenly opened before Denny walked out.

"Oh customers" Denny said to himself.

"(Looks like the human doesn't know he has a cybertronian in his scrapyard)" Bumblebee beeped.

"Yeah, but how can something that can make tracks tht huge sneak around" Bulk questioned.

"I do not know Bulk but we need to keep the human here so Arcee can find the bot and get it out".

With Arcee

Arcee had reached the middle of the scrapyard before transforming and leaping over the wall, she landed quietly and quickly started searching. She noticed how much stuff was in the Junkyard, 'And I thought Junkicons were horders' she thought to herself. She continued searching until she heard two voices, she began following the voices until she was near the source, she leaned against the shelf before peaking past the corner to see the biggest bot she's ever seen, with a human. "I need to get Optimus" she whispered to herself she back up but accidentally stepped on a chipmuck statue making a load cruch.

This caught the bots attention, "What was that?" the human asked, "I d-d-don't...know...hide...I'll se-ee what c-c-caused the...noise" told another voice.

Jack P.O.V.

Jack began walking towards the direction the sound came from, he transformed his hand to his path blaster as he walked. "Wh-who's...t-t-there" he called out.

He barely got out of the area before a leg suddenly came out of nowhere making contact with his helm, he went dizzy for a second before getting his bearings, he looked back in the direction to see a blue femme standing there with two blasters aimed at him, he recognised the bot. "Ar-Arcee?" he asked.

This surprised Arcee slightly, "How do you know me name?" she demanded.

Jack reverted his path blaster, "We-e are...pa-partners...Cee".

Anger flared in Acree's optics, "We are not parnter", she roared charging her blasters "I don't even know you".

"Fu-Funny...you said that...when Airachnid...arrived o-on earth, before I set it ablaze".

This confused Arcee for a sec, "Wait only..." she paused.

She lowered her blasters, "J-Jack?, Is that you?".

He knodded. Acree reverted her blasters, "What happened to you, what's with the way you talk?"

"Sh-Shock-Wave...Happened".

"WHAT! Impossible he's deactivated".

Suddenly Russel sounded, "Is it safe now Jack", he then noticed the smaller bot infront of him.

Russel ducked behind what he was hiding. "Russel... I-It's ok...she's...goo-o-od."

"Ratchet will not be pleased about this", Arcee commented.

"Yeah, wait if your here, are the other's here too".

Arcee nodded. Jack picked up Russel and placed him on his shoulder, "Lets go see the gang".

Back at the gate

"Hello there" Denny greeted "Welcome, what are you looking for, because i have everything in my Scrapyard".

"That's a huge claim" Bulk told to Bee.

"So how 'bout you park up and let see if i have something you ne-".

"Hey Dad", Russel called out.

Denny turned around to see Russel sitting on Jack's shoulder, accompanied by another bot.

"Rusty!" he shouted, there are customers here".

Jack chuckled "Those aren't customers".

"It's ok guys, it's safe to reveal yourselves" Arcee told the hidden bots.

Suddenly the other vehicles transformed, causing Denny to jump out of his skin.

"So this is the bot, that caused the massacre back there" Bulk said.

"Ind-deed...Bulk", Jack replied.

Bulk's optics widened "how did you know..."

Jack laughed, "He'll explain back at base".

Optimus nodded and activated his comm, "Ratchet activate the groundbridge were bringing new friend".

A swirling vortex opened up shortly after, the autobots made their way through the vortex, but before Jack did he turned and kneeled down toward Denny and Russel, "Th-thanks...you two...I'll v-visit whenevr I can".

"Seeya Jack" Denny said, "Although you scaredme at first it was nice knowing you".

Jack turned to Russel "Yeah even though we only knew each other for a short time it was a blast and a half, also before you go here".

Russel placed a mini trex figure in Jack's palm, Jack though about how he was too old for these kind of toys but ecxepted it as a gift, before he closed it his optics flashed suddenly.

"What was that?" Denny asked

"No idea, anyway catch you guys later.

Jack then procceeded thorught hte vortex.

On the other side, Jack was relieved to be back at the base, he took a deep breathe in this relief. However the momentary relief was shattered when an energectic voice suddenly filled the air, "Oh my god he's huge!" Miko said practical shouting, "What's your name, what do you transofrm into, have you fought against other bot your side".

"Je-Jesus...Christ Miko...Le-let me have... one min-nute in the...base before your twenty questions...Please".

"Wait how do you know my name?".

Arcee walked intot he conversation, "Well you see Miko, his voice and speeck pattern may be different but this is Jack".

"WHAT THAT'S JACK" shouted Miko, everyne inthe base heard it.

Optimus walked over "Is it really you Jackson".

Jack nodded. "A load of scrap" Ratchet suddenly blurted out, "There is no way a human can be a bot".

Arcee turned to the doc "Well Ratchet this bot hapenes to know the incident when Airachnid first arrived here".

"And? Th bot could of been the soul reason for her coming here".

"Then why hang back for so long".

Ratchet had enough. "Ok I'll show you it's not Jack" he then Scanned Jack before putting the results into the Computer.

"If I compare its CNA to Jacks DNA it'll show no similarities".

When the results popped you, Ratchets jaw dropped, the comparison was 95% identical except for teh fact the CNA was metal based".

"Be-lieve...me now?"

Rachet was quiet in response. "I'll...take tht as a y-yes, b-by...the way...can you..check my pr-occessor later...t-to see if...the-there's any problems".

Ratchet was quiet for a second "Fine, come back in two hours".

After that Jack turned to Arcee, "Well looks like my partner can fight now" she said through a grin.

Jack nodded in response, "By...the...w-way Arcee"

Yes?

"How...d-do...I transform?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: primal surge.

"Uh..." Arcee began, "Jack no offence, but I don't think you have a vehicle mode".

Jack looked at Arcee "Ex-scuse...me?"

"Jack look at yourself" Acree told him while point to his chest area, "Not a single port of your resembles a vehicle".

"An-and? Most cons...d-don't resem-resemble vehicles".

"Earth vehicles yes, cybertronian vehicles no". Bulkhead chipped in.

"What made you ask the question anyway?" Raf asked joining the question.

Jack sat on the floor with his servos crossed, "We-ll...before g-going through... ground bridge, my op-op-optics...flashed...randomly".

Arcee and Bulkhead looked at each other, "Jack" Bulk began "That's a symptom that occurs when a cybertronian first cans something."

"Meaning you have an alternate form" Arcee added on, "The only question what is it".

"Only one way to find out" Miko shouted out.

Suddenly an alarm went off "Ratchet what's the situation" Optimus asked.

Ratchet examined the screens, "Another energon deposit has been discovered in the Antarctic, probably due to decepticons mining".

Arcee stepped up "Optimus, with all due respect I volunteer myself, Bulk and Jack for this".

Optimus raised a brow "Why Jack?" he asked.

Acrees crossed her servos "Well for starters, Jack has an altered mode and also you saw the mess he left behind at the forest, he can easily take a platoon".

"So you are making this mission into a field inspection?" Ratchet asked.

Arcee nodded, Optimus thought for a moment, "Very well Jack will accompany you and Bulkhead in securing the mine."

"Tha-thanks Optim-m-mus" Jack thanked.

Ratchet activated the ground bridge, Arcee and Bulk walked thorugh first followed by Jack who handed Raf the present he got from Russel earlier, he ended up bumping his helm off the top of the bridge as he entered the vortex, causing Miko to laugh.

In the Middle of the Antarctic

The swirling vortex opened up in the icy wast, the trio exited before the portal colsed behind them. "Brr" Bulk shivered "I do not like the cold".

"Me neither Bulk the sooner we get back" Arcee replied, she then turned to Jack, "How you holding up?"

"I'm...ok, how-however I d-don't feel...cold for some-some reason".

Bulk looked at him wide-eyed "How do you not feel this cold it's around -30 degrees celsius out here".

Jack just shrugged. "Ok the mine is a mile north of our position" Arcee told the other two "We can get there in 10 minutes if we drive without delays", Arcee and Bulk procceeded to transform they both began driving away.

However Arcee stopped as she noticed Jack didn't transform, "Why aren't you transforming Jack?"

"Re-remember, don't...know how to" Jack reminded her.

"Oh yeah sorry Jack completely forgot" Acree apologized, she transformed to he robot form.

"Ok Jack I know it seems complicated to transform however it's really simple just think transform and it'll happen".

"Ok" Jack responded, he exhaled before thinking about transforming, he ws suddenly forced towrds the ground his arms slamming into the ground causing his hands to shift into his arms his legs suddenly raised up and twisted till a metallic tail formed his, head shift into his chest in turn cause his chest to open up briefly to expose a enlogated head filled with razor sharp teeth, when he stopped shifting he turned to the stunned Autobots.

"Jack what the scrap did you turn into" Arcee said backing up.

Jack tried to talk only to growl, he turn turned to an icy berg that ws nearby to, he looked into the icy mirror to see he had became the king of the Jurassic, the Tyrannosaurus rex (It looks like Grimlocks dinobot mode in Fall of cybertron). Arcee regained her composure "Ok, now we know you can transform lets get to the mine".

The trio began making their way toward the energon mine, Jack slowly began following behind, he began cursing his own speed however to components flipped up on his back and suddenly he had a sudden burst of speed which cause him to overtake Arcee and Bulk. "ROARRR (WOOHOO!") Jack roared as he overtook a startled Arcee and Bulkhead.

However he soon realised he ws going too fast the location they were heading too was closing in fast, he stopped running but due to the terrain he continued glidding forward until tripping up and over into a deep crater. Although he fell quite the distace he wasn't hurt too badly which surprised Jack, he got up to see he crushed the Vehicons guarding the entrance. Arcee and Bulk arrived on the sen to see the dino at the bottom the crater with four junk piles behind him. They all reverted to their robot modes. "Jack what happened?" Bulk asked.

Jack turned to the big bot, "Do-don't laugh... I went...t-to fast...and tripped and-d fell on these...cons".

Arcee and Bulk tried to hide a snicker, "Heh ok Jack you stay here and make sure no cons that arrive enter or tell Megtron whats happening, Bulk with me".

Bulk and Arcee bothran deeper into the cavern while Jack began Guarding the entrance with his Path blaster ready. "Didn't think my first mission would be guard duty" he told himself "oh well".

Suddenly a large shadow engulf the crater. "Scrap" Jack Cursed.

Nemesis bridge

Megatron ws looking at the console of the Nemesis before Airachnid walked in, her arm still hasn't been replaced but was sealed at the moment, "You wanted me lord Megatron" she hissed.

"Indeed Airachnid" Megatron answered, "I want to know what the scrap happened to you and the squadron I assigned you", his optics flared red, giving Airachnid a chill.

"I'm sorry sire, but the beast survived the fall, I was about to deactivate it but a human distaracted us for it to regain conciousness and erradicatedthe troops".

Megatron smashed her away with his arm before Soundwave walked up to Megatron, "This better be good Soudwave I am not in the best mood".

Soundwaves visor suddenly lit up and showing the live feed of Jack at the entrance of the mine. "How the frag did that thing get there" Knockout shouted.

"The beast must of reunited with the autobots" Dreadwing commented.

"Indeed Dreadwing" Megatron said through gritted teeth, "Dreadwing muster the Insecticons it's time we eradicate the failed experiement"

"Of course Loard Megatron".

Dreadwing then left the bridge.

The energon mine

Jack watched the nemesis ready to fight whatever came out, he had to defend the mine or Arcee and Bulk were in trouble. Suddenly he saw a large swarm a giant metallic beetles flying his way. He immediatly started firing at the swarm attempting to lessen the threat coming stright at him. He took out a couple but the swarn landed and swarmed the crater entrance.

Dreadwing suddenly landed in the crater, "Well, well, well" he began "Seems like the beast without honor survived the fall, and has aligned himself with the Autobots".

Jack just laughed "Are..y-you on about...Megatron...because if not no one else...he-re fits that des-description".

"Silence beast, Insecticons follow me to destroying this unhonorable beast".

Without hesitation the insections transformed and screeched before charging at Jack. Jack began firing at the insecticons, however the Insecticon were closing in fast. Dreadwing just watched the chaos unfold, "Looks like this is the end beast, I'll, make sure to let your end be quick as well as the other bots in the mine".

Jack turned his visor glowing bright, "YO-OU LEAVE...MY FAMILY...AL-ALONE, OR Y-OU'LL SEE...HOW MUCH A BE-AST I AM" he suddenly began to transform right infront of the Insecticons and Dreadwing, he let out a a powerful roar fire erupted from his jaws, before grabbing and crushing an insecticon with them.

On the nemesis Megatron watched the battle unfold, he was startled and mad about the weapon that Shockwave created fallen into the hand of the enemy, he continued to watch an Jack smashed and crushed the insecticons, one insecticon managed to get on his back but he just rolled over crushing it in the progress, he activated his comm "Dreadwing call a retreat the mines lost that's an order".

Dreadwing recieved the order and called the insecticons to retreat back to the nemesis. Jack let out on lst roar as the nemesis left the area. At that exact moment Bulk and Arcee exited the cavern, "Quite the stockpile of raw energon back ther..." Bulk said before noticing the mess of insecticons that littler the ground, "What happened?".

Jack, still in dino mode turned but his optic still radianted red, he walked over to Bulk growling and him, once he ws close enough he attempt to snap at him. But bulk although big managed to barely avoid the jaws of death, Acree saw this "Jack what's wrong with you, that's Bulkhead!"

Jack turned to her, his optics stopped radiating red light and transformed, he saw Arcee was angry at him, he looked at the ground, "S-Sorry...guys, I...Lo-st control".

Arcee expression changed from mad to worried, "What happened why'd you lose control?" she asked.

Jack still looking at the ground, "Decepticons...Ar-arrived... incesticons attacked...Dreadwing threatened t-to...kill you both... lost temper".

Arcee then acticated her comm, "Ratchet, we need a Bridge we've secured the mine, we'll stay here, Jack will return".

"Roger that Arcee" ratchet responded, The portal opened in the crater shortly after, Jack transformed and walked in sulking in dino mode so he won't hit his helm again. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5: Dragons reign.

In the autobot base Jack was currently in statis leaning against the medical berth. This was due to his size and weight he'd probably crush it if he had his entire weight against it. Ratchet was currently going over is processor seeing what he can do, "Curse Shockwave", he shouted out, "He has nearly rewired Jack's processor completely, most of his processor cables are welded into his motor functions, while some are left ininserted".

"That explains his scary strength as well as his struggle to talk" Bulk commented, Arcee walks in "Can you fix his processor Ratchet?" she asked.

Ratchet looked back at the femme, "I can Arcee, but not entirely".

Arcee looked at him through sad optics, "Care to explain Ratchet" Optimus asked.

Ratchet then returned to Jack's Processor," I can plug the wires that Shockwave left hanging which can help assist Jack in his speech, however, for the ones that are welded however..." Ratchet paused, "Would cause major damage to his processor making him worse than before".

("So Jack can never be totally himself?") Bumblebee beeped.

"Im afraid so Bumblebee".

Ratchet then continued his work on Jack. Optimus turned to see Arcee with an expression she rarely shown. Fear. Optimus walked over to Arcee who was in a world of her own. "Arcee?" Optimus asked, his voice snapped her back to reality.

"Uh... yes Optimus", she asked recovering from the shock.

"Is there something bothering you Arcee?"

Arcee sighed before looking towards the ground, "I'm worried about Jack".

Optimus raised a brow, "Arcee we are all worried for Jack, but he's in good hands".

"That's not what I was on about, sir. When we arrived at the mine we left Jack on guard duty, when we returned there were multiple insecticon corpses littering the ground. He was in his alternate form, roaring at the nemesis, we asked him what happened but in response he turned towards us with fiery optics and nearly made Bulk his chew toy".

"Jack attacked Bulk?!"

"Yes...but once he calmed down he didn't attack".

Optimus rubbed his chin for a moment, "Whatever Megatron did to Jack he will pay greatly".

Suddenly the proximity alarm went off, "Oh here we go" Bulk said.

The elevator to the bse opened revealing a colored man in a suit who looks like he perfers to be more comfortable than neat, "PRIME!" he shouted "what did you and your bots do in Antarctica, that mess was harder than after you clash with the cons"

"With all due respect Agent Fowler, we were there to claim an energin mine from the decepticons"

Ratchet walks in, "Well Optimus I've done all I can for his processor".

Optimus pauses a moment looking the direction of the med bay, "And also testing the skills of a new autobot in our ranks".

"New bot?, Lord give me strength" he sighed, "Where is this new bot of your's I need to make a note to tell the government a new bot is amoung you".

"Alright agent Fowler, Arcee can you take agent Fowler to see our new..." Jack walks in before Optimus finished.

"Can you guys keep it down...I have a real head ache" Jack told them, he then noticed Fowler, "Oh...hey".

Fowler looked at Optimus in disbelief, "This is the new bot?"

Optimus nods in response, "Sweet lady liberity, he's nearly twices your size".

"And much more aggressive", Bulk added.

Arcee continued "All the cons you had to clean up were all the result of the bot standing right there".

Agent Folwer was so amazed that he didn't hear Miko suddenly walked up while looking at her phone, "Sup Fowler" she said energenically like always but causing the fearles agent to scream like a scraplet.

"Soz Fowler but hey at least you seen Jack in his robotic glory"

"MIKO!" Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Ratchet shouted in unison.

Miko looked at them all blankly for a sec before realising, "Ooooh, sorry".

"Don't be...Miko he needs to know" Jack told her.

Fowler was lost for words, "WAit you mean the tall scrawny kid that was always with Arcee was the bot right here".

"Yep" Jack answered.

"And the insecticons?"

"Also me".

on the nemesis

Megatron rage was on a whole new level, not only did the weapon Shockwave created to destroy the autobots is in autobot hands but the wepon lso has no problem taking on a swarm of insecticons. An unfortunate vehicon who happen to beon patrol ran into Megatron, lets just say Megatron opened a new ventilation shat in it's head. Suddenly Megatrons comm goes off, "Lord Megatron" Shockwave called.

"Do you think it is wise to call me at this time Shockwave?" Megtron growled.

"No but i do have something to show you at my off sight lab".

Megatron was quiet for a moment, "Fine this better be good".

Shockwaves off site lab

Megatron transforms infront of an abandoned energon mine, followed by Dreadwing, they both enter the cave and walked until they entered a room which was lit only by the giant glass cylinders that got the walls, cylinders that contain the remenants of developing cloned predacons. Megatron walked over to Shockwave who was managing a control panel, is red optic crack from when Jack went on a rampage.

"Shockwave this better be good" Megatron groaned, "After your last project your lucky that your useful or you'd be spare parts by now".

"My humblest apologises lord Megatron, i failed to calculate the humans resileance and thus pained the price. But I have something you'd find tht'll peak your interests"

A growl suddenly sounded from the shadows, two yellow optics suddenly visible in the darkness.

My leige i present you the first of the Predacon clones, as he said that the predacon stepped out of the shadows, it's color scheme was black and orange with some yellow and silver in certain places, it resembled a dragon minus the fact it had the mandibles of a mantis instead of a jaw. Dreadwing looked at Shockwave, "Are you sure this beast won't attempt to murder lord megtron like the previous experiment?"

"No Dreadwing, unlike the human the predacon didn't have previous memories so it will only serve the decepticons".

Megatrons signiture smile returned, "Looks like for now were playing even field with Autobots" he sneered, he looked at the still growing clones, "But not for long".

-  
-

Disclaimer

Thanks to those who have followed the story since release I appreciate it.

Just for everyone to know there will be a clash between Predaking and Jack later in the next chapter, But before I work on that I want so ideas from you all on how the battle will go and and where you want it to happen and who will win the first clash.

Until next "time Roll out!" 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Titans clash.

It's been near a week since Fowler arrived, although he was stunned about Jack he seemed to take it relatively well. Currently Miko and Raf were watching a sci-fi that Raf choose, Jack was also watching standing behind the walkway silently watching although not sure what was going on. Miko was in a huff since she had to watch this since she lost at rock, paper, scissors. "I can't believe I can't what Monster truck derby due to me losing" Miko huffed.

Jack turns to her, "Miko you know you lost to Raf so fairs fair", Miko just huffed again in response.

Suddenly the channel that was on was suddenly interrupted by a news report, "Oh come on" moan Raf "why does this always happen at the climax of a movie"

However Jack was more interested of the news to take heed to Rafs comment. 'Tonights around 9pm PST (Pacific standard time) a solar flare will hit earth's atmosphere, all communications will be down for a period of time' with that the news report ended and he movie came back on.

"Solar flare, what's that" Miko asked Raf.

Raf readjusted his glassed, "Well a solar flare is when the sun emits a high energy burst of radiation from the sun hensfourth a solar flare".

Bee heard about the conversation and joined, (Ain't radiation bad for humans?) he beeped.

"No Bee due to Earths atmosphere we'll be well protected, also when the flare hits it would cause-"

"An aurora, or northern lights" Jack finished.

"That's right Jack".

Miko immediately got up "Wait so you're saying those lights in the sky from movies are actually real?"

Raf rolled his eyes "Yes Miko they are real", Jake couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"Maybe we should call June since her trip ends today and the best view is on top of the base" Raf told.

Jack suddenly shivered at the fact, causing his visor an mouth guard to retract for the first time, revealing a pair of red optics with blue pupils, heal so had teeth similar to Megatron. Miko and Raf just looked in surprise at Jack's now visible expression, Miko's eyes were gittering in awe, "WOW!" she shouted out loud, "Jack you have a face guard like Optimus and Wheeljack and whatever that red part was" Jack began to activated hes visor and face guard a couple of time after realising this function.

"Jack it's cool in all that you learned something but, the expression shown tells me that you haven't told Mrs Darby yet" Raf stated.

Jack rubbed the back his helm in response, "You got me, but there is a reason guys".

Arcee drives into the base at this point and transforms "A reason for what?" she asks raise a metallic brow.

("Jack still hasn't told June of his condition yet") Bumblebee chirped.

Arcee turned to the gentle giant then back to Raf, Miko and Bee. "Well Jack must have a good reason, Jack?"

Jack exhaled a breathless sigh before answering, "I haven't told her due to her immediately rushing straight back here, she went on a trip to learn more techniques at a more advanced, and aslo that she'll become over protective".

Arcee smiled slightly, the answer shows that it's something Jack would do, putting others before himself. "But I guess Raf is right" Jack continued, "She is returning this afternoon, might as well put out the fire before it burns out of control".

Arcee nodded activating her comm-link to call June since Jack currently can't communicate via comm.

OOOOOOOOOO

3 hours later

OOOOOOOOOO

An hour before the solar flare was predicted to hit earths atmosphere a sedan drove into the autobot base via the hidden entrance, it parked out the way before June exited the vehicle. "Hey everyone" she called out getting a hello back from everyone with the exception of Ratchet who just raised his arm in response since he was working on the synth-en, Optimus would of greeted her but was out scouting for energon.

She looked around for Jack, but couldn't see him, "Anyone seen Jack?"

Arcee kneeled down before answering, "He'll be here shortly he just had to do something for Ratchet".

June looked at Arcee with confused look, "What is Jack doing?" she asked slightly nervous going into helicopter-parent mode.

Suddenly she heard giant footsteeps walking behind her, "Optimu-us?" she turned to she what to her was a giant box with legs, which caused her to jump out of her skin. However she steadied her nerves when it was a giant bot carrying them into the main area.

"Sorry 'bout tha-" Jack stopped as it was him carrying the crates.

"Arcee who's the new bot?" June asked.

Jack put down the crates he was carrying before scooping up June in his giant palm, shocking June at the action, "What are you-" she shouted before locking eyes with the bot.

The optic seemed familar, she saw that they were calm but also had a hidden spark in them, there was only one person she knew with those eyes. "J-Jack. Is that you?"

Jack nodded in response, Junes eyes widened, "No no no this can't be, my son isn't giant robot".

Jack chuckled nervously, "Well mom sorry to be the barer of bad news but I am now".

She used Jacks thumb to support herself due to the amount of stress she's feeling, Jack then thought it would be a good idea to place her of the sofa in case she does pass out. For a minute June was taking in what is currently happening before her expression changed to anger. "What did you do to my boy!" she shouted.

Bulkhead looked at Bee who chirped reminding him he can't exactly talk to her, "We didn't do anything to Jack June" Bulk began "The cons captured Jack when we weren't expecting it".

Junes gaze shifted from Bulk to Arcee, "You are suppose to protect him!" she shouted at Arcee, who had the look of guilt written all over her face.

"I'm sorry June" Arcee said slowly and with a hint of sadness, "I failed to protect Jack I take full responsibility for that, however me and Jack were caught off-guard by the cons when we were alone heading to base, there was nothing I could do".

June's anger melted away when she saw Arcee's expression, "I'm sorry Arcee, I shouldn't have snapped at you before I got the entire picture".

Arcee looked back at her and nodding before walking off, June then turned to Miko and Raf, "So you said something about an Aurora".

Jack suddenly remembered something, but he needed to pester Ratchet first to do it, "Uh... Ratchet" he asked.

WHAT! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY! he explouded.

It took him a minute to calm down, "What is it Jack?"

"Is it possible for me to get Denny and Russel to join us?"

Ratchet sighed, "Fine as long as they don't touch my stuff" he then activated the bridge

OOOOOOO

5 minutes before solar flare

OOOOOOO

Everyone was getting ready for the aurora on top of the autobot base well except for Ratchet who'd rather work instead of watch and Optimus who simply stays out of these things, Raf, Miko and June have already conversed with Denny and Russel. However Russel then talked about who he first met Jack and how he saved him from the cons, which lead to Jack getting a mixed look from June. Russel got along well with Miko and Raf, Jack thought it was because he was really similar to both of them, he was quite smart not on par with Raf but smart still and was quite out going like Miko, the thought made Jack chuckle quietly. Russel suddenly walked over to Jack, "What's so funny Jack?" he asked.

Jack looked down at Russel, "Just a thought I had".

"Which was?"

"Just something. So you need anything."

Russel rubbed the back of his head for a moment, 'Well what do you know' Jack thought, 'He has that habit as well'. "Is it ok for me to sit on your shoulder as the Aurora starts".

Jack just smiled slightly before lowering his hand to allow Russel to stand on before raising it to his sholder for Russel.

Suddenly the sky suddenly erupted with a rainbow of colors, everyone watched in awe as the orchestra of colors played it's tune.

"Wow I've never seen anything like this on cybertron" Bulk said in awe of the event that was happening before him.

Suddenly Ratchet emerged from the elevator with an angry scowl on his face, "Who's the one who shut down the equipment!" he demanded.

Everyone was silent and looked at each other in confusion before Raf answered, "Ratchet it maybe due to the Solar flare hitting the atmosphere, it is know to temporailly shut down electronics".

"Hey gramps why don't you just join us in watching the aurora, and take a break" Miko told him in usual attitude.

OOOOOOOO

Meanwhile on the nemesis

OOOOOOOO

Megatron was currently at the bridge staring out into the vast sky when it suddenly illuminated with various lights. "Soundwave!" he roared "Tell me what is going on here!"

Soudwave was motionless a second before information in cybertronian appeared, Megatron's optic returned to the light show, "So this is what the humans call an Aurora, amazing how such power has such beauty, tell me Soundwave would any of our equipment be effected by this".

Soundwave's visor lit up multiple low consequence machinery such as doors and lights, the only thing ofconcern was the technology that helped cloak the nemesis. "Hmm how long till this events over?"

Soundwave shrugged before walking back to the monitor he was on. A minute later the door to the bridge was forced open by Airachnid, she has had her arm replaced since the incident with Jack, "Lord Megatron" she asked, "May I ask why certain machinery is currently disabled at this time".

"Ah Airachnid, yes it seems quite unpresidented but it's not by choice" Megatron explained, "it's because of this phenominon happening right now", he then pointed to the Aurora.

"I see, so is there anything you require from me?"

"At the moment no, I'll contact you when your talents are of use to me".

OOOOOOOO

Nemesis air strip

OOOOOOOO

The Predacon was taking an evening recharge when the Aurora started, it growled due to it disturbing him, he got up and started pacing on the bridge. It continued until it saw Starscream landing on the Nemesis. Starscream didn't really like the Predacon and wasn't afraid to show it, some of the time. When he landed he was met with a glare from the Predacon.

"What do you want" he growled, the Predacon just continued to glare, "Oh right you can't talk due to you being a beast. Ah well I'll guess I'll take ny leave".

The Predacon shot a fireball at Starscream who barely avoided it only the spike on his helm was hit.

Starscream the rushed into the Nemesis to try and put out his spike in and unproffesional manner, the Predacon just watched and growled in away which could be a laugh. It looked out towards the sky and watched as the lights swirled in the sky, however something caught it's optics, something was falling from the sky. It was specifically ordered to remain on the Nemesis unless told otherwise, howevr then spread it's wing and flew after the object.

OOOOOOOO

Autobot base

OOOOOOOO

The Aurora finally ended Russel and Denny had been bridged back to their home and June also returned home, all the technology that was shut down due tot he Aurora had rebooted to Ratchets relief, however when he looked at the monitor that it was picking up a signal one belonging to a ship, an Autobot ship. "Optimus" Ratchet called getting the Primes attention, "an Autobots ship has been detected on earth".

"How can you tell old friend?" Optimus asked. "The systems were shut down due tot he solar flare".

"All the systems just rebooted Optimus, but if we are recieving the signal..."

"Meaning the decepticons are too, however there are more Autobots to help defend earth" Optimus answered, "Can you pin-point where it landed".

"Already have Optimus, it's located in the Alps mountain range".

"Autobots, prepare to enter the ground bridge".

Everyone was preparing even Jack was he transformed into his Dino mode, however Optimus stopped him. "I'm sorry Jack but you'll have to stay here".

Jack transformed again and gave him a confused look, "Why Optimus?"

"I fear bringing you will cause the Autobots to be too afraid to join, however if needed Ratchet will bridge you to the location incase of an attack".

"Ok Optimus I understand".

Optimus turned tot he Groundbridge, "Autobots! Roll Out!" he called out before transforming and driving through the vortex.

OOOOOOOO

The Alps

OOOOOOOO

The Autobots have arrived at the coordinates of the ship, they didn't really need to look around because itwas quite easy to spot a ship that had crashed into the side of the mountain. There were 4 bots standing outside. One was similar to Optimus however thier shoulders and chest were completely different and it's primary color was a brighter blue (Ultra Magnus). The second bot was around Bee's size and was qite slick in design his primary color was white but ha d sections of Blue and Red he had two door frames sticking out it's back, (Smokescreen). The thrid bot was more bulky than the rest but shorter than the blue one, he seemd to have cannons in his arms (Ironhide bay verse look) and a femme that was earily familiar to Arcee but was lighter blue and seemed to have a what could only be described as a helmet (Chromia).

The Autobots approached them which in response they all pointed their blaster at them for a second but realising who was their they deactivated them. "Commander?" Optimus asked to the Blue mech.

"Yes it is me, I am surprised that you are on this primitive planet", Ultra magnus said.

Bulkhead had ran up to the black Mech and giving it a bear hug, "HA HA Ironhide your alive!".

"Of course I am, no decpeticon punk can keep me down" Ironhide responded.

The white mech ran up to Bee, "Hello there I'm Smokescreen, I was part of the royal gaurd back on Cybertron, and you?" he said cheerfully.

(The names Bumblebee i'm a scout for team Prime) Bummblebee beeped in response.

"What happened to your voice?"

Arcee had ran up to the blue femme and gave her a sisterly hug, "Chromia your still online".

"Of course I am sis, remeber just like you i'm hard to kill" Chromia happily responded "by the way where's your partner"

Arcee looked sad for a second, "Cliff was killed by the cons".

"Oh Cee I'm so sorry".

"Don't be he is finally at peace and I have a new partner".

"Is he that cute mech there" Chromia asked pointing at Bee.

"What! No! He's still in base Optimus told him to stay there usless otherwise.

"Why is that?"

"You'll see when we get back".

After their little reunions thy all regrouped, "Commander" Optimus began, "Why is it that your ship crashed on Earth Ultra Magnus?"

"Well Optimus, we were traveling through this galaxy when a solar flare suddenly blasted at us taking out our skips engines our only chance was to perform a controlled crash on this planet".

"I see, Ultra Magnus you and you're autobots can join Team prime against the decepticons".

"The cons are here?" Ironhide asked.

"Yes including Bucket head" Bulk answered.

"Im'm in if i get to turn some cons to scrap"

"It would be an honor to be commanded by a prime" Smokescreen commented.

"I would like to meet Arcee's new partner and spend time with her so I'll join as well".

"Very well everone welcome to tema pri-." Optimus was interrupted by a high pitched roar.

All the bots turned to see the Predacon suddenly emerging from behind a Mountain, "A predacon Alive?" Ultra Magnus said.

"Probably Shockwave's doing?" Arcee commented.

The Predacon saw the bots and proceeded to laucn a fire ball from it's gullet at them, forcing them to split up and activate their blaster, they all shot at the Predacon but all it did was annoy it. The Predacon then proceeded to land and charge at the two wreckers, "You dare attack me, I'll tear you apart" Ironhide shouted.

However the Predacon slammed it's tail into Ironhide batting him away, before pinning Bulk, the other continued firing at the Predacon but it just shot back to disorganise them and readied to kill Bulk.

Arcee saw this and activted her comm, "Ratchet we need Jack NOW!"

"Why do you need Jack now?" Ratchet asked.

Arcee's voice hardened since Ratchet didn't send him immediatly, "Ratchet if you don't send Jack now Bulk will be turned into slag", she then ended the call.

"So this Jack is your new partner?" Chromia asked.

Arcee nodded in response before firing again. The Predacon was preparing to roast Bulk bringing a fireball from it's gullet, Bulk closed his eyes, but before he could be melted, he heard the ground bridge opening up by another roar. Then the Predacon was forced off him,H he opened his optics to see Jack in Dino forcing the predacon back some distance before throwing it away from himself.

All the new bots watched in shock, none more than Chromia, "That's your partner?" she asked in amazement.

"Yes he is".

Both Jack and the Predacon began circling each other, sizing each other up, not one willing to make the first move. This continued for a while before the Predacon charged at Jack, while Jack did the same. When they both met Jack managed to get the first hit in by grabbung the predacons neck in his jaws, the Predacon managed to get out of his grip before slashing at Jacks head, forcing him to back off. The Predacon then followed by firing a fireball which Jack avoided before returning the favour by blasting a jet of fire at the Predacon, which it to avoided but then JAck swung his tail batting the Predacon a few metres away.

The Predacon recover before flying a Jack grabbing Jack and flying him into a wall, it then followed up with a few fireball while Jack was down, causing a dust cloud that removed Jack from view. "JACK!" Arcee called out.

The Predacon Landed and inspected the area, once it was satisfied it let out a victory roar. This however was short lived when an arm shot out of the dust cloud and grabbed the Predacon below the head forcing it to look up and keeping it a distance so it couldn't it. The dust cloud settled revealing Jack in his robot mode with ihis face guard and visor on. "Surprise" he called out before punching the Predacon a few feet and shifted his had to his path blaster and began firing followed by the Autobots.

The Predacon knew it couldn't win so it began retreating, roaring in anger at it's defeat. Once it was out of sight, Jack deactivted his Path blaster before sitting himself on the ground. Arcee ran up to him, "Jack are you ok", Arcee asked worried while checking for major injuries.

Jack chuckled, "Despite fighting a Dragon and being thrown into a wall I'm ok" he said retracting his visor and face guard.

The rest of the bots joined them. The new bots started talking all at once, the only lines Jack heard were.

"Optimus why do you have such a loose cannon in your ranks Optimus" Said by Ultra Magnus

"Man this bot can be quite the wrecker his sure showed that Predacon a thign or two" said by Ironhide.

"Man i'm glad he's on our side" Said by Smokescreen.

"Arcee you have chose quite the partner" Said by Chromia.

Optimus suddenly quieted down the group, "everyone I'd like for you to meet Jack, he was once a human before the cons captured him before turning him into what he is now".

"Wait he wasn't a cybertronian" Smokescreen asked.

"Indeed Smokescreen but he fights to defend his home and its inhabitants so he's a valued autobot".

Jack began getting up, but he then noticed Chromia, he realised how similar she was to Arcee, "Arcee?" he asked.

"Yes Jack?"

"Not to be rude or anything but is that bot your-"

"Sister yes I am" Chromia answered due to her listening in, "But don't try anything or Ironhide will scrap ye".

"Hey I wasn't going to do anything I was just curious on why you two looked similar".

"Hmm extremely strong yet a calm and gentle nature quite an unlikely combination, you chose well Arcee".

OPtimus then activated his Comm "Ratchet, activate the ground bridge, we are bringing some Autibots backh home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Disclaimer

So that's this chapter finally done. I decided to make it longer than my original chapters were, i can keep doing this or I can keep them short and simple for you guys.

I hope you enjoy so like always keep cool and ROLL OUT. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Troubles.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Quick disclaimer

In the last chapter if people who noticed Starscream arrived on the bridge of the nemesis, however this contradicted an earlier chapter where he was still a rouge so to clear things up he was sneaking onto the nemesis however the predacon spots him but being arragont as he is he doesn't see it as a threat.

So with that cleared up lets get on with the chapter

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nemesis

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Megatron paced angrily on the air strip of the Nemesis he had just recently found out that the Predacon had suddenly flew off to areas unknown to him. Knockout, Dreadwing and Shockwave were accompanying him, Knockout wasn't really comfortable about the idea at this point in time. "Shockwave!" he roared, "You said the beast would remain here until told otherwise".

"I hypothesize that it's highly likely that the Predacon must be tracking something of importance" he answered, "It's the only reson why it would leave the nemesis without consent".

At that exact moment a roar was hear before a scratched up predacon landed roughly on the airstrip. Knockouts medical instincts kicked in and went to examine the injuries. "Knockout what has happened to my predacon!" he demanded.

Knockout didn't say anything, he continued to examine the injuries before answering, "To my own medical knowledge which is always on fleek-" he stopped himself when megatron glared at him.

He cleared his throat, "Well it seems he was hit by mutliple energon bolts".

"The Autobots?"

"Possibly. That would explain the smaller burn marks on it's armour, however the big burns and the scratchs could only be done by something bigger".

"The predacons predecessor is the only logical cybertronian on earth that could cause such damage to the predacon" Shockwave

"Maybe?" Megatron growled, "Shockwave when the Predacon is repair use a cortical psychic patch to see what it was hunting...if it was".

"As you wish lord Megatron".

OOOOOOOOOO

Autobot training room

OOOOOOOOOO

2 days later

Bulk and Ironhide were spending there free time lobbing a metal at each other, every throw causing them to slide back a little further. "Say old man your throwing arm has deterioated one bit in the many centuries since we last lobbed" Bulkhead commented as he threw the metal ball at Ironhide.  
Ironhide smirked, "Well have to stay in top form to crush any decepticons. Sorry I can't say the same about your arm though" he started catching the metal ball with one servo in a taunting fashion.

At this moment Arcee, Chormia and Jack were walking by the entrance or the training area, Ironhide happened to notice them, "Hey you three want a round?" he asked.

"No hun the last time you I did, you nearly took my head off" Chromia comment.

"I agree with Chromia" Arcee said folding her arms.

Jack remained silent, Ironhide took wind of this "Come on big guy just one round. What are you scared I'll leave a dent in ye?"

"No... I'm afraid I may send you to Ratchet after one throw, so no".

"Aw come on I may be old but can take a hit".

Jake turns to Chromia "He's not gonna let me go is he?"

Chromia shook her head which lead to Jack sighing, "Fine, but don't blame me if you're out of commission for a month".

He then took possition a few metres away from Ironhide, and activated his fave guard and visor in case Ironhide shot was a little high. Ironhide threw the ball at Jack who caught it without much effort he barely moved from his previous position. Jack prepared to throw but he realised he shouldn't go overboard he decided to use half his strength before throwing it back at Ironhide. Ironhide did manage to catch it but however was tken off his feet and into the wall behind him.

All the bot immediatly ran up to him, "Ironhide I'm so sorry I didn't..." Jack was stopped by Ironhide, "Don't be kid...it's my fault not yours", he slumped against the wall.

Chromia and Bulk then lifted Ironhide, "Well take him to Ratchet and explain what happened to him " Bulk told him before supporting Ironhide all the way to the Medbay. However Ultra Magnus walked into the room just as they left. "Care to explain to me what happened to our comrade soldiers" he demanded.

Jack leaned from one foot to the other, "I...accidentally injured Irohide in a round of lobbing", he awnsered looking down.

Ultra Magnus expression went from netural to angry, "Care to explain why you were lobbing with a bot only half your size?"

Arcee decided to answer the question for him, "Ironhide wouldn't let Jack go without having a round, sir".

"Still he could of just walked off and this event could of been avoided", he then turned to Jack "Listen here you, until Ironhide recovers from his injury I hereby confine you to your quaters".

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing, "What, you can't do that".

"As Optimus's second in command on cybertron I can and I will".

This comment started to anger Jack his visor raidating with rage, "Look here Ultra Magnus" he began, "I respect you, I do really. However this is not cybertron, this is earth and here I still see Arcee as SIC here, and also I will only follow orders if it benefits the team and putting me in confinement maybe putting the team at a disadvantage, sorry to say this but I don't think your command may not be the best right about now".

Arcee notices Jack's change in atitude and his glowing visor and placed herself inbetween the two bots, "Ok that's enough, Jack how bout you head somewhere to calm down, Ultra Magnus a word sir"

Jack growled and Stormed out of the room, Ultra Magnus's gaze followed him until he was out of sighed. "Sir if I may give you advise, it's best not to anger Jack".

"That younglings stubbon, he was getting mad at an order he didn't agree with" he retaliated.

"Let me finish, Jack is normally a calm person when he ws human but after being turned his anger seems to be let out more easily, most likely due to his processors rewiring, but when he loses it he can fight an insecticon horde and come out with minor scratches".

"Then why is part of team Prime if he poses a threat to us?"

"Because he's a valued member even when he was human, he was trusted with the key of vector Sigma".

"Why did Optimus trust an organic with the key?"

"That reason I don't know but it could be due to him being very similar to himself".

Arcee then began walking to the door "I know you two don't see eye to eye just give him a chance he can surprise you".

OOOOOOOOO

Autobot Base-main area

OOOOOOOOO

Rachet was looking over Ironhide's recent injury when the fiery giant stormed into the area, "Can youplease be quie-" Ratchet paused when he saw Jack giving him glare, "-nevermind".

Jack then walked over to the ground bridge controls and began to fiddle with the buttons and levers, "Jack! What the scrap are you doing".

"I'm going somewhere where I won't break something you may need later Ratchet, just contact me if you need me" Jack growled before pulling the lever down activating the ground bridge and transforming and charging through.

Once the portal closed Optimus walking in, "Ratchet who was just ground bridged?" he asked.

"It was Jack Optimus, he seemed mad, no furious about something so he went somewhere to cool down".

Optimus held his chin, "What was his reason to be this mad?"

"That would be Magnus Optimus" Arcee answered as she walked in, "He got into an argument about Ironhides injury".

"Jack injured Ironhide!?"

"Not intentionally sir" Chromia added her input, "Ironhide did pressure him into it".

Optimus's gaze shifted to the ground bridge, "We'll let Jack be for now he can be trusted in keeping our secret, however I'll go and have a discussion with Ultra Magnus.

OOOOOOOOOO

Unknown location

OOOOOOOOOO

The ground bridge opened up into a valley with was hidden in the mountain tops, it had a crystal lake that sparkled in the light, there was plant life that was once thought extinct there as well, and there was some large boulders, everything seemed untouched, pure. However that was going to change very soon, Jack transformed and smashed a boulder causing large chunks to be sent flying tearing up and crushing the local plant-life, he then moved on to another picking it up which both servos and throwing it some distance across. However to Jack's surprise the rock split in two suddenly, before and giant orange figure landed on the level above Jack.

"Who are you, what are you doing in my place of peace?" the voice demanded, Jack caught the figure in his sights, it was another cybertronian, it was orange and bulky, it was very similar to earths samurai's.

"My names Jack, and I stumbled on this place trying to calm down".

The cybertronian jumped down from the ledge he was on to Jack level, "Maybe I can help with that" he said as he drawed one of his katana from his waist, Jack prepared for the attack. The bots suddenly rushed at Jack at a speed he thought impossible, Jack attempted throw a fist at the blur but only for it to be deflected by the bots katana allowing him to draw another to slash at Jack leg forcing him to kneel.

"Pathetic" the bot said, "A bot of your size should be more challenging", however he didn't expect Jack to get up suddenly and punched him in the torso sending him a few feet away. "How's that for a challenge" Jack shouted. The bot got back up, wiping a stream of energon from his mouth, they both then charged at each other.

OOOOOOOOOO

Somewhere

OOOOOOOOOO

A blue/gold jet was soaring through the sky making loops in certain areas as if it was searching for something. Suddenly a voice sounded from it's radio, "DREADWING" the voice growled getting the jets attention, "Yes lord Megatron" Dreadwing responds.

"Soundwave has picked up the autobots pets energy signal in a mountain range 30 miles south from your current position, I've already dispatched a squardon of elite vehicons to that location".

Dreadwing was hesitant, "Excuse me questioning your decision Lord Megatron, but wouldn't an attack on the human pet be a waste of resources".

"If they were normal elites then yes, however Shockwave has developed more Vehicons specifically designed in terminating his failed experiment".

"As you command" Dreadwing changed his direction and jetted towards the signal.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Hidden valley

OOOOOOOOOOO

Back at the valley Jack and the bot had been fighting for a bit of time since it started, now Jack was sitting on the grassland exhausted, his visor had stopped glowing as the fight seemed to tire him out and calmed him down, the bot that he had met was exhausted as well, he now had a few dents when Jack managed to hit him. "Heh you're not bad" the bot complimented spitting a bit of energon out of his mouth.

I can say the same to you, and I thought Arcee was fast". This caught the bots attention, "Excuse me but did you say Arcee?"

"Yes...why?"

"She was one of my students before the war, she was the 2nd best student, next to Jazz"

"Your a teacher?"

"Yes" the bot announced, "My designation is Drift, speaking of which I need to go back to my student"

"Student?"

"Yes...a youngling I took in".

'What is a youngling?' Jack thought to himself he decided to not ask what one is, "May I meet them?"

Drift was hesitant, who could blame him, a stranger asking to see a bot he practially took in as his own. "Well...alright however keep your distance from them".

"Are they dangerous?"

"No...I just don't trust people to be too close to them?"

"Ah...I see"

The two bots began walking along a valley past it's crystal lake and rocky spots until they came across what seemed to be an abandoned temple that had faded red pillar made of wood it kinda looked like the buildings you see in Japanese cartoons. "This seems...outta place" Jack told himself.

Drift pushed open the giant doors that was the right height for him, however Jack had to mind his helm surprisingly the building was quite spacious, quite poorly lit but spacious with more than enough room for Jack to stand at full height. Drift stopped in the centre of the room, "Nightflare, I have returned"

Suddenly a small bot suddenly ran from one of the doorways and ran infront of drift before bowing infront of Drift. The bot was a seeker femme in human years she could be around 10-12 years old, is size she would be around Arcee's thigh, her primary color was a really dark red but had some gold that streaked across her frame and on her wings that strangly enough wrapped around her legs instead of being on her back. Her head shape was similar to Airachnids the difference was that she had the head spikes that Optimus had on her helm, she also seemed to sport optics with seperate colors her left one begin a bright blue while the other was crimson red. "Greetings sensei" she chirped seemingly quite bubbly and energetic not on Miko's level but that's a level hard to reach, "So what was causing the ruckus outside".

She suddenly jolted as if she remebered something, "If you are willing to answer sensei" she said while bowing again.

Drift nodded at his students learning, "I have dealt with the cause and brought the cause with me" he then stepped aside showing Jack to Nightflare.

Nightflare backed up in response to seeing to Jack, his sheer size was intimidating enough however the lighting where Jack was standing was making him more menacing. Jack noticed her backing away so he moved to a more lit up area of the room and disengaged his face guard and visor and smiled to try and lessen her fear however his teeth wasn't helping. "Remain calm Nightflare, he is an ally he won't harm you his designation is...", he pause for a moment, "I apologise but I didn't get your name".

Jack looked at Drift then back to Nightflare, "My names Jack, Jack Darby, I'm ally to Optimus Prime and and member of Team Prime".

Drift looked at Jack with a surprised look, "Optimus Prime is on this planet?", Jack nodded.

"That means the Decepticons are also here", which Jack nodded again.

"How long have they been here?" Drift demanded.

Jack shrugged "I don't have exact detail but they have been around 3 earth years".

Drift looked relieved for a moment "That long...and they haven't discovered us, so were safe".

"Most like due to the location of this place, it's probably hiding your signals".

Drift then started walking, "Nightflare continue your practice on using fighting skills while I go and sort something".

Nightflare leaned on one servo "Uh...pardon to question your judgement master, but is it unwise to leave him here by himself".

"Then my student tke him with you if you don't trust him, but hear this my student he will not harm you" he then proceeded to another part of the building.

Nightflare's shifted to Jack, "So...what's on the activity list?" Jack joked, which led to Nightflare giving a mix between annoyed and and confused look.

OOOOOOOOOO

Autobot base

OOOOOOOOOO

Ultra Magnus was wandering the base thinking on what Acree had said to him earlier, he was a commander that has dealt with the wreckers and put them in line, (Wheeljack being an exception), but this Jack confused him, not only was he human but Optimus entrusted him with the key to vector sigma. "Commander" Optimus called out.

"Yes Optimus?"

"I'd like to talk about your recent dispute with Jack".

Magnus's optic widened in disbelief, "In my defence he was acting out of line, injuring a soldier nd talking back to a commander..."

"That's something I'm here to resolve. Ultra Magnus Jack was no soldier so taking orders from someone he barely knew would be something anyone would have a problem with, however Jack and the others have proven tie and time again they are valuable members to team prime".

"Even the girl who hangs out with Bulkhead?"

"Yes even Miko. Magnus this is not cybertron, My autobots have changed since then, we have became stronger even though were against numerous odds, we united. It's a human standard we adopted".

"What would that be sir?"

"Family" Optimus turned and walked away leaving a confused bot.

OOOOOOOOOO

Hidden valley temple

OOOOOOOOOO

Nightflare had escorted Jack towards the training area. There were a few makeshift dummy that dotted the area, all of them battered and damaged. There was also surprisingly a largish tree that had grown throught the floor and through the roof. She began beating on one of the dummy's using moves that reminded Jack about how Arcee fought. She began moving faster and hitting the dummy faster, Jack may not know much about cybertronian biology, but he could see she was seriously straining herself. "Hey...uh Nightflare" he began walking over to Nightflare, "You may wanna ease up a litt..."

Nightflare suddenly spun around and hit Jack square on his knee, he barely felt it. She was panting from exhaustion. "Nightflare, your pushing yourself too hard".

She set herself down on a grassy area that had grown into the structure, "I...must improve quickly"she panted.

"Why?"

"To get...sensei Drift to...approve of me being his...student".

"Wait what?"

"Every day... no every year I've been training by his side always trying to impress him, but no he always keeps that disappointed look on his face" an energon tear dropped from her face, "All I want to do is earn his favor".

Jack kneeled down on one knee to try and be at her level, and gently patted her back. "Nightflare, pushing yourself too hard will not get you anywhere, you'd only hurt yourself".

Her optics changed from sadness to anger, "How else am I suppose to earn his favor!"

"Look from what I know not all people show their feelings in an obvious manner, bots like Drift maybe just be a bot who's happy on the inside".

Nightflare was lost for words, she had never thought about it that way before. She then rubbed her optics before putting on a small smile. "Better?" Jack asked.

She nodded in response. They both got up to see Drift waswatching with a slight smile on his face. "Nightflare!" he began, "Why aren't you training".

"Sorry sensai". She began training again.

"Jack a word"

Jack walked over to Drift, who seemed relieved, "Thank you".

"I'm sorry?" Jack said confused.

"Thank you, Thank you for helping Nightflares, she has always tried to earn my favor ever since she started training, always ending up over doing something, but she already has my favour. I just never knew how to tell her, but thanks to you, you put her mind to ease".

He then turned to Nightflare who was happily training in the room, "Your welcome" Jack told him.

Suddenly the bilding was shook by an explosion. The roof began caving in, Jack managing to get to Nightflare intime to sheild her from the debris.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hello everyone sorry this chapter took so long, I was wondering how to continue this story forward, i was pondering on if I should goalong with the actul story or go along a different way. Also what do you think of the character Nightwing, leave your thoughts on her if you wish.

So like always saty cool and ROLL OUT! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8: Troubles.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Ruin

OOOOOOOOOOOO

In the hidden valley the shrine that Drift and Nightflare have been residing in was completely turned to rubble, the once great sanctum now fire wood. Dreadwing stood some distance away from the ruin examining his handy work with the explosives he planted. He stayed around since he knew better than think a wooden structure collapsing can kill a full sized cybertronian even one the size of Jack. Suddenly a large section of rubble began to move before being flung into the air revealing Jack and Nightflare.

Jack quick checked his surrounding before his sight gazed upon Megatron's loyal SIC, he growled, "Dreadwing!" he shouted as he engaged his visor and face guard.

Jack then quietly told Nightflare to go find Drift while he dealt with Dreadwing before charging at his target, however before he reached Dreadwing, a sound that was similar to high-pitched jet engines suddenly sounded off to his left before something collided with him sending Jack flying through the air straight through a wooden pillar some distance from ruin. Jack managed to steady himself and then searched for whatever hit him. Turns out the thing that hit him was a vehicon but it was just as big and had a body structure similar to a insecticon had but had a vehicon head two giant jet engines perturding out of it's back and two smaller jet engines on it's elbows and its arms were large that were pointed at the edge. Jack shifted his hand to his path blaster and began to fire upon the new con but only for the blasts to barley faze it. 'Must be heavily armoured' Jack thought. Suddenly the same sound was heard above him so he quickly moved out of the way as another one of the new cons slammed the ground where he was, digging it's claws into the ground.

While this was happening Nightflare was searching through the ruin for Drift as Jack was diverting the cons attention, she was shifting the rubble that she was able to move trying to find her sensei that she failed to notice Dreadwing was towering over her. He looked down in surprise, "A youngling here, how?!" he told himself out loud catch Nightflare attention.

As if by instinct she suddenly jumped and back-flipped Dreadwing right under his chin, this force Dreadwings head upwards, but he slowly looked back at Nightflare, he chuckled darkly "You've got spark" he told her, "You'd make a fine warrior for lord Megatron".

He then went to grab Nightflare which she avoided by jumping up into the air, however Dreadwing Predicted this and he grabbed her while she was in the air. "Let me go!" she demanded as she struggled in the Cons grip.

Jack was currently wrestling with one of the new cons when he heard Nightflare shout. He turned his sight towards where her voice came from only to see her in in Dreadwings grip, he quickly spartan kicked the con before charging towards Dreadwing again only for another con to charge at him causing him and the con to roll some distance. When they sroppd rolling the con was on top of Jack while Jack was using his might to prevent the con from skewering him with its claws, "God Damn Leapers" he told himself while also dubbing the new type of vehicons name.

At this point Drift jumped out of nowhere kicking Dreadwing forcing him to let go of Nightflare, "You will not harm my student" he told him while drawing both his katana's.

"Ah an Autobot warrior that has honor other that prime", Dreadwing then drew his sword and took a stance for better performace as did Drift, "This will be one of the noblest fights on this planet"

"I disagree" Drift told him, before dashing at Dreadwing slashing at him, but Dreadwing although using a greatsword he was fast enough to block the attack then tried to swing at Drift. Drift avoided the attack but however he was alot slower than he was when he fought Jack the building collapsing on him had clearly injured him.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Autobot base

OOOOOOOOOOO

Back at the base, Smokescreen and Bumblebee had just arrived since they had to pick up Miko and Raf from school. (Smokescreen I've told you before) Bumblebee complained, (When the traffic lights tur red, you stop and wait for them to go green!)

Arcee caught wind of this again, "Smokescreen skipped a red light again?"

Bee nodded. (Literally how many times do you need to be told till you do as your told?)

Smokescreen just gve him a smile, "Come on Bumblebee, the vehicle I've chosen is ment for racing not remaining still".

"Still you need to remain unnoticed Smokescreen, drawing attention from human may cause attetion from the Decepticons aswell" Arcee told him.

"Can you lot be quiet!" Ratchet shouted still tending to Ironhide, "It's hard to concertrate with all that noise".

"What happened to Ironhide?" Raf asked.

"He challenge Jack to a game of lobbing, even though Jack didn't want to he ended up hurting Ironhide on his first throw" Arcee answered.

"Oh boy, lets hope Ultra Magnus doesn't find out abo..."

"I did" Ultra Magnus told them as he walked in the room, "An I had a word with him, however he got angry at orders I gave him and stormed off".

"He then came here and ground bridged somewhere else to calm down", Ratchet told them, "Speaking of which he should have been back by now?"

"I'll go and see whats holding him up" Arcee offered.

"I'll assist you Arcee" Magnus told her, "And before you tell me it's better for me to remain here I'm going to speak with him to...settle our differences".

Ratchet walked over to the Ground bridge controls and re entered the coordinates Jack used before Activating the ground bridge. Which lead to Arcee and Magnus transforming and driving through.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Hidden Valley

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Drift and Dreadwing continued their duel neither letting up, Drift started to duel wield against his foe however still not able to land a hit. Jack was not doing any better the Leaper were beginning to swarm him and all he could do was keep dodging them. "I can't keep this up much longer" he told himself as he caught a Leapers Arms as it charged at him, he then heard another charging at him from behind, He swung the Leaper he caught and batted away the other Leaper. Two cons were sent flying.

This confused Jack since he didn't let go, he looked at what he was holding and saw he was still holding the Leaper's arm however it was torn clean off. Jack smiled, he finally found a way to fight these thing. Another Leaper attempted to attack Jack, however Jack caught this leapers arms, and then Spartan kicked the Leaper ripping off both of it's arms in the process. Nightflare was hidden behind some small boulders staying out of the action, when a swriling vortex suddenly opened behind her and two vehicles drove out and transformed. Both the bots saw the fight.

"Scrap the decepticons are here" Arcee cursed.

"And looks like Megatron has some new Vehicons at his disposal" Magnus added.

Arcee then saw Nightflare hiding from the fight, "Magnus there's a youngling here".

"I'll secure the youngling you help Jack" Magnus ordered, which Arcee nodded in agreement and bolted to where Jack was.

At this time Jack jammed the leapers he was holding to the massive engine in the cons back causing them to overload and exploded sending Jack flying. When he landed Arcee was now with him, "Jack are you ok" she asked making sure the new cons didn't attack".

Jack got up and said sarcstically, "Yeah I'm fine, I've just been chucked around this place by these new cons. And for advice blaster fire doesn't work on them there armor is too tough, I've only been able to disble them so far".

"Any ideas?" Arcee asked.

"Jack thought for a moment then remember what happened to the Leaper he attacked earlier, attack their engines that would cause them to overload and explode".

"Sounds like a plan" Arcee then Charge at one of the Leapers.

With Ultra Magnus, he had got to where Nightflare was, she was unaware that he was there. "Youngling" he asked, making her jump and kick Magnus across the face, leaving a large scratch.

"Ow" he said quietly, "Easy I'm not here to harm you".

Nightflare remained on edge, Magnus sighed, "I was not meant for this" regretting his decision.

While this was happening Drift and Dreadwing where still locked in combat, however Drift was surcoming to his injuries from Jack, he ws slowing down. "I see your tiring Autobot" Dreadwing told him, "It's only a matter of time beforeyou are defeated".

"Those with honor, will always succeed"Drift retorted, "You have none" he then thrusted both his katana's at Dreadwing however, he swung he greatword upwards forcing both of them out of his grip leaving Drift open.

He then thrust his sword at Drift. Drift optics widened his jaw quivered, he slowly looked down as he saw that Dreadwings sword had struck his spark. Dreadwing pulled his sword from his chest, "You fought well".

Drift then collapsed face first towards the ground, his optics flickering before going out forever. "SENSAI" Nightflare called out, catching Jacks attention and Jack saw in horror Drift was defeated by Dreadwing. His rage building he charged at Dreadwing, "DREADWING!" Jack called out as he jumped into the air a orange glowing sword suddenly spouted from his arm, he brought it down on Dreadwing who used his own sword to block the attck however it was slashed in two taking Dreadwings right hand with it.

Dreadwing jumped back and examined his injury, "Decepticon's retreat" he transformed and flew off followed by the remaining Leaper, who seemed to turn into vans witht he vehicon wings and the massive jet engines on their back.

Jack roared at the sky with the fury that ingnited inside him. However he calmed down when Nightflare ran up to Drift body to see that he was no longer with them. She started to cry into her metallic hands. Jack knelled down and patted her on the back gently to comfort her. Arcee ran over to see her former master on the ground. "M-master Drift?"

Jack looked at her then Magnus who walked over and with a different expression on his face, even lose of life still effects him even after his long year at war. Jack then picked up Drifts body, "Arcee...can you grab his swords, this warrior deserves a burial...along side a fellow autobot".

Arcee saddly nodded and picked up Drifts katana's and walked back over with them. Ultra magnus activated, "Ratchet we...we need a ground bridge".

A swirling vortex opened up and Arcee and Magnus went throught first, Jack went throught with Night flare behind him.

Once they were back at base all Autobots were all shocked to see one of their own had fallen, Jack, Arcee, Nightflare and Magnus,just walked past them and went up the elevator. Once they were outside Jack layed Drifts body next to Cliffjumpers grave and started to place rocks around Drift until he was completely covered. He then looked back at Arcee who handed him the katana's, he look at them for a while before sticking them in a X shape infront of Drift's Grave. Half an hour passed, Magnus went back inside, leaving the other bots alone, Arcee then nudged Jack's leg. "It's time to go prtner" she said in a sad tone.

Jack sadly nodded in response, he then knelt downnext to Nightflare, "It's time to go Nightflare", she didn't respond but she quietly followed behind Jack letting the sun melt on the once great warriors grave.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Disclaimer

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Finally finished this chapter. You all may be wonderin why it took so long, well I ws struggling to think of a way to continue this and I also started a new story. I you are interested the link with provided at the bottom of this disclaimer.  
As always this is Autobotbstay cool, and ROLL OUT! R.I.P Drift.

s/13076188/1/Akame-ga-kill-Titanfall-crossover-A-Titan-falls 


End file.
